Amor en la adversidad
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: Los padres de los Kagamine se separaron cuando los jovenes tenian 15 años, ahora que los gemelos tienen 17 años se reencuentran de una forma bastante curiosa, pero muchas cosas han cambiado, Len ya no es el chico amable de antes, Rin ya no es tan energetica y tampoco es una Kagamine, ahora es una Kagene. Onegaii denñe una oportunidad,dejen reviews, Arigatou de anticipo, Yuki-chan
1. Capitulo 1: Reencuentro

_**Hola minna, si se supone tengo que avanzar con mi otra historia, pero esta idea se me ocurrio ayer mientras se suponia debía hacer mi tarea de ingles, pero creo que por esto notaran que no la hice xD, y eso me causo muchos problemas a mí.**_

_**Disclaimer: VOCALOID NO ES DE MI PERTENENCIA, SINO DE CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, SEGA Y TODOS ESOS.  
**_

-Rilliane, te recuerdo qué debes hacer equipo con alguien para el trabajo que hemos de entregar la semana próxima, pues como es en parejas lo haremos Rei y yo, suerte Neechan- le decía una pelinegra de ojos dorados a otra chica casi idéntica a ella, sino fuera porque la "copia" tenia cabello rubio con ojos azules.

-Ya se Rui, el problema es que nadie quiere hacer equipo conmigo, pues se dejaron llevar por los comentarios de Akita y Kasane, que me etiquetan como una chica tsundere, fría y tú misma sabes que más- menciona la nombrada Rilliane -Mejor hare el trabajo yo sola-

-Kagene Rilliane, tienes que hacer equipo con alguien, no me gusta que hagas las cosas sola, es deprimente la soledad- reclama la oji-dorada

-Ya hermana, veré que puedo hacer, ahora mejor ve a tu lugar que ya llego el profesor- dice la rubia apurando a su hermana

Todos en la clase corren a sus puestos inmediatamente, pues saben perfectamente como es el profesor que les toca en ese momento, es bastante gruñón, si hacen desastre les deja tarea extra, y esto no es exactamente del gusto de los alumnos, el profesor se acerco a la pizarra y comenzó a escribir algo, al parecer nombres.

-Bueno chicos, el día de hoy se integrara a nuestra clase dos miembros del famoso grupo Vocaloid, espero se lleven bien con ellos, y no les acosen- en eso entran una peli-verde, y un rubio, el chico se parece mucho a Rilliane, mientras la chica no se parece en casi nada, a excepción de traer el cabello corto- Creo que ya saben ustedes quienes son ellos, por lo que le pediré a Kagamine-san que se siente junto a Kagene-san y a Megpoid-san se coloque al lado de Yamashita-san -  
Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en los puestos que les ordenó el maestro, Gumi de inmediato se hizo amiga de su compañera de banca, mientras Len permaneció completamente en silencio, sin saludar a su compañera, pues le recordaba a su hermana mayor Kagamine Rin, de la cual fue separado al divorciarse sus padres hacía ya casi dos años, dos años en los cuales él había sufrido muchísimo, y cuando al fin lo estaba superando, resulta que entra a estudiar a la escuela para que el colmo de los males su compañera de banca se pareciera tanto a ella, por Dios, solo faltaba que esa chica se llamara Rilliane para poder acabar con la poca cordura que tenia, las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que al fin toco la campana, dando lugar al receso, rápidamente Gumi de acerco a Len con su compañera de lugar, era rubia pero las puntas del cabello las tenia de colores, bastante largo y sus ojos de color dorado, también la acompañaba Rui y otro chico idéntico a la anterior.

-Len, vamos a almorzar, por cierto, espero no te moleste que invitara a mis nuevos amigos a que nos acompañaran a comer- en eso Gumi nota a Rilliane con dirección a la puerta, al mirar a sus amigos nota en el rostro de los pelinegros cierta preocupación.

-Gumi-chan, ¿habría algún problema si Rilliane nos acompañara también a comer?- pregunta la pelinegra, entonces la chica oji-azul se queda de piedra

-No creo que haiga ningún problema, ¿Tú qué opinas?- le pregunto al chico

-Etto... pues no veo ningún inconveniente-dijo él-_ Excepto mi salud mental_- se dijo mentalmente el chico.

-¡En ese caso está decidido! Invítenla- exclamo alegre Gumi.

Después de que le insistieran un poco en que almorzara con ellos Rilliane finalmente acepto, pues simplemente no soporto tantos ruegos, pues se terminaron rápidamente con la poca paciencia con la que contaba la chica, ahora se encontraban sentados en uno de los múltiples jardines, rodeados completamente por los Vocaloids en edad de preparatoria y secundaria, lo que quiere decir, Hatsune Miku, Megpoid Gumi, Kagamine Len, Kaai Yuki, además de estar algunos que otros Vocaloid que al parecer son maestros, los cuales son, Megurine Luka para Música, Shion Kaito en cocina, y Sakine Meiko en deportes, con todo esto junto el ambiente era bastante tenso hasta que la más pequeña lo rompió, ya cansada de tanto silencio.

-¿Como se llaman ustedes?- pregunto la pequeña inocentemente, pues apenas estaba en su primer año de secundaria, lo cual la convertía en una personan bastante infantil todavía

-Pues yo soy Kagene Rui, y él es mi gemelo, se llama Rei- dijo la pelinegra de inmediato, algo fría quizás por la desconfianza, mientras el joven solo mostro una amable sonrisa, por alguna razón eso les recordó a todos la actitud de Rin y Len

-Yo me llamo Yamashita Mayu, un placer en conocerles- se presento amable otra chica

-¿Y tú?- pregunto Yuki al ver que la ultima no parecía tener intensión de presentarse.

-Me llamo Rilliane, soy hermanastra de ese par de incestuosos, aunque ellos no lo acepten- dijo la oji-azul con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Que no tenemos nada de eso!- gritaron a coro ambos pelinegros, mientras se sonrojaban al máximo.

- Jajajajajaja, como no, ustedes no son unos incestuosos, el día que los cerdos vuelen-

-¡RILLIANE!- Le gritaron a todo pulmón los pelinegros, al tiempo que todos se echaban a reír.

-Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, ya tenemos a quien molestar con el incesto- se burlaba a carcajadas la peli-aqua.

-¿Cómo que molestar con el incesto?- preguntaron ambos Kagene al unisonó.

-Ignorenles, están locos- dijo Kagamine seriamente, en su mirada se veía un gran dolor el cual únicamente noto su hermana.

- Allen, di que al menos ya no serás la burla en ese tema- exclamo la rubia de cabello corto, pero no noto que técnicamente se estaba delatando, ya que nadie qué no fuera un Kagamine sabia el nombre real de Len, en eso el aludido se levanto, tomo a Rilliane con fuerza de la muñeca, sin llegar a lastimarla, y se la llevo lejos de los demás ante las atónitas miradas de los otros.

-¿Rin? ¿Eres tú, verdad? Nadie más podría saber que me llamo Allen, nadie más excepto tú hermanita- le dijo el chico

-¡Len! Te extrañe mucho- la rubia se suelta a llorar en el hombro de su hermano.

_**¿Y? ¿Que tal? Merece un review? esto se me ocurrio como ya dije cuando se supone deberia estar haciendo más bien lo de ingles, pero espero les guste, etto... la chica Yamashita Mayu, es una nueva vocaloid de la generación Vocaloid03, me encanto el diseño, y no pude resistirme a ponerla, el apeido que le puse es de mi cabecita, pues al ser nueva aun no se le da un apeido oficial, me despido y hasta otra**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJEN REVIEWS O SI NO, UNA NARANJA, UNA BANANA Y UN HELADO SON APLASTADOS, Y UN LEN KAGAMINE MUERE.  
**_


	2. Capitulo 2: Adiós pasado, nuevo futuro

_**KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN, PUES YA HE VUELTO, DE VERDAD NO ME ESPERABA TAN BUEN RECIBIMIENTO SE LOS AGRADESCO DE TODO CORAZÓN, PUES DE UNA VEZ AVISO QUE PIENSO ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC EN PARALELO CON MI OTRA HISTORIA "SAGA EVIL NUEVA VERSIÓN" POR LO QUE ACTUALIZARE LOS LUNES Y LOS VIERNES, YA QUE ESA HISTORIA SE ACTUALIZA SABADOS Y MIERCOLES.**_

**_Rin: ¿YA ACABASTE?_**

**_YO: SI, PUES BUENO LES DEJO LEER, RECUERDEN QUE VOCALOID NO ES MÍO, PERO UN DÍA DE ESTOS VOY A JAPÓN A SECUESTRAR A LEN._**

**__****____****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Oye, hermano, creó que deberíamos de volver, los otros han de estar confundidos, no es que nos retiráramos de la manera más normal que pueda existir-dijo Rin después de llorar un poco en el pecho de su gemelo.

-Tienes razón en eso, estoy seguro que al llegar al estudio en la tarde me van a atacar con preguntas a más no poder- dijo el rubio algo nervioso.

-Ya hermanito, pero, ¿Está bien si mantenemos esto en secreto?, no es que no me agrade encontrarme contigo, sino que pues, no me llevo muy bien con la gente de aquí y pues no me gustaría que te trataran como a mí, o que me atacasen más- dijo la mayor algo nerviosa, en eso noto una cabellera rubia larga y una cabellera peli-roja, que de inmediato reconoció, eran Akita Neru y Kasane Teto, las que inventaron los rumores sobre Rilliane.

-_Genial, espero no escuchasen nada- _rogó internamente la rubia.

-¡Len!- grito la rubia- Soy Akita Neru y ella es mi amiga Kasane Teto.-

-Y pues etto… veraz, la próxima semana debemos entregar un trabajo en parejas y pues, queríamos saber si ¿te gustaría hacer equipo con alguna de nosotras?- habló Teto.

- Pues no lo sé- dijo Len algo sorprendido, volteo a su derecha, donde está su hermana y la nota con la cabeza baja, al ver la posición de la chica deduce que quiere correr lo antes posible.

-¿Por qué miras tanto a Kagene-baka?- le preguntó Teto al Kagamine –Ella es en quien menos deberías fijarte, tiene fama e incluso a demostrado ser una chica muy tsundere.-

-_¡_¿QUÉ DICES?_!- _pregunto Len, comprendiendo que esas chicas que aparecieron debían ser de quienes molestan a Rin.

-¡Yo no soy tsundere!- grito Rin un segundo después de que el chico terminara, ante esto ambos rieron a carcajada limpia, pues dijeron una frase de una de sus canciones, más exactamente "Juvenile".

-Esto es raro, nunca había oído a Kagene-baka reír- menciono Akita algo sorprendida.

- Pero bueno Len ¿Si harías equipo con alguna de nosotras?- pregunto Teto desviando el tema.

-No lo sé, necesitaría pensarlo, además qué etto… nee, ignórenme, simplemente les diré que mañana les aviso- dijo Len serio, esa actitud a Rin le pareció extraña, el Len que ella conoce es amable hasta con quien no tendría que serlo, eso le dijo todo a la rubia, ella no fue al única que cambio a raíz de la separación, su hermanito menor también lo hizo.

-Cla…clar…claro que sí- logro articular Neru luego de unos momentos, enseguida se retiró rápidamente junto con Teto.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Kasane y Akita son las que tienen más influencia en todo el colegio, quien tiene problemas con ellas es odiado por todos- reclamo de inmediato Rin a su hermanito.

-Pero tampoco pienso permitir que te molesten, recuerda que eres lo más importante para mí, tú y sólo tú, ¿sí?- dijo Len para después plantar un delicado beso en los labios de su gemela, un beso que fue correspondido con el mismo cariño que él le ponía, un beso que se profundizo cuando la lengua del menor pidió permiso para entrar en la cavidad bucal de la chica siendo concedido gustosamente por ella.

-Si- susurro la rubia una vez se separaron luego de unos minutos, en su rostro había una gran sonrisa y un ligero rubor surcaba sus mejillas.

Los gemelos se quedaron embobados en los ojos del otro hasta que el sonido de la campana los saco de su trance, ambos al mirar de frente al otro notaron que lo mismo pasaba por sus cabezas, si se saltaban las últimas clases no pasaría nada, después de todo lo que pasaron separados, a unas clases de la escuela, era mejor recuperarlo en ese poco tiempo que tenían, pero sus planes fueron arruinado al aparecer Gumi, acompañada de Rei, Rui y Mayu, para que volvieran a clases, ese día se tendrían que resignar a no recuperar tiempo, pero eso no significaba que lo harían siempre, a la salida Rin y Len intentaron salir huyendo, pero lamentablemente los mismos que arruinaron su escape de clases les arruinaron una salida, ya que al parecer se irían todos juntos pues iban hacia el mismo rumbo.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde están viviendo?- pregunto Mayu a los chicos.

-En unos departamentos que paga la disquera, vivimos 2 personas por departamente, Miku y Luka viven en uno Gakupo y Kaito en otro, Yuki y yo en otro, Meiko vive sola e igual Len, pues él se negó a compartir con alguien que no sea ella, mientras que Mei-chan es demasiado, como decirlo, agresiva- dijo Gumi esperando ver una depresión en la cara del Kagamine menor, pero este ni se inmuto, lo cual confundió a todos, mientras que Rin solo miraba con cariño a su hermano.

-¿Ella?, ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Yuki, pues ella no conocía la historia de los Kagamine.

-Ella es mi hermana gemela, Kagamine Rin, nuestros padres se separaron hace 2 años en los cuales no he sabido nada de ella- declaro Len con dolor en sus palabras.

-No sabía nada de eso- dijo la más pequeña algo arrepentida por preguntar, pero en eso llegaron a la casa de Mayu, lo cual desvió el tema con una amable despedida.

El resto del camino fue algo silencio, siendo únicamente un ambiente que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son personas que no se conocen para nada, más en realidad el silencio era a causa de no tener tema, hasta que Rui recordó algo.

-Oigan, ahora que me acuerdo, nosotros debemos cantar un dueto para la clase de canto de mañana, por lo que supongo que lo harán Len y Gumi- dijo la peli-negra rompiendo el tenso ambiente.

-Pues la verdad, no, yo cantare con Mayu-chan, vamos a cantar "Promise"- soltó la peliverde.

-Entonces ¿Con quién cantara Len-kun?- pregunto Miku algo sorprendida.

-Cantare con Rilliane- anuncio el rubio.

-¿Cuál canción piensan cantar?- le cuestiono la peli-rosa a Rin.

-Etto… pues… cantaremos…Suki Kirai ó Adolescence, aun no sabemos bien cual- respondió la aludida.

-¿Adolescence?- pregunto Luka más que sorprendida, todos los otros Vocaloid tenían la misma cara que Megurine.

-Sí, ¿Por?- preguntó la rubia algo nerviosa.

-Pues es que a Len casi no le gusta cantar esa canción, van más de dos años que se niega a cantarla- comento ahora Kaito.

-No se preocupen, es tiempo de dejar el pasado a atrás y comenzar un nuevo futuro- respondió Len con decisión en su mirada, únicamente Rilliane entendió el verdadero significado de las palabras de Allen.

-Ya llegamos- anunció Meiko de la nada, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran de lo pronto que llegaron desde la casa de Mayu-chan.

-Etto… Rilliane, Rui, Rei, cualquier cosa que necesiten, Meiko vive en el apartamento 8 del piso 2, Yuki y Gumi en el 7 del piso 1, Kaito y Gakupo viven en el 13 del piso 5, Len en el 2 del piso 2, y Luka y yo en el 1 del piso 1- les dijo Miku a los chicos- Por si quieres venir a ensayar con Len más al rato, Rilliane.-

-Claro que sí, hasta luego Miku-Nee, Luka-Oneesan, Kaito-Nii, Gakupo-san, Gumi-chan, Yuki-chibi y Allen-kun- se despidió la rubia de todos dejándolos sorprendidos, en especial por como llamó a Kagamine Len.

-Hasta luego minna- dijeron ambos peli-negros a duo.

-Hasta luego- se despidieron casi todos los Vocaloids, excepto Len.

-Hasta luego, Rei-san, Rui-san, Rin-chan- se despidió el rubio, causando más sorpresa en sus compañeros, pues ni siquiera hallaban sentido en llamar Rin a Rilliane.

**__****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**SÍ *0* YA PUSE ALGO DE TWINCEST, JEJE, Y UN POCO DE LA NUEVA ACTITUD DE KAGAMINE LEN, AUNQUE ASÍ COMO UN CHICO RUDO ME ENCANTA AUN MÁS LENNY.**_

_**PUES BUENO, YA QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ, LAMENTO SI EN ALGÚN MOMENTO NO LLEGASE A ACTUALIZAR EL DÍA QUE DEBO, PERO LO QUE SUCEDE, ES QUE COMO ESTOY POR TERMINAR EL CICLO, PUES TENGO MUCHA TAREA, ADEMAS COMO ENTRE A TRABAJAR, PUES AHORA TENGO MENOS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, PERO HARÉ TODO MI ESFUERZO POR ACTUALIZAR!.  
**_

_**Len: AHORA CONTESTAREMOS LOS REVIEWS!**_

_**Rin: **_**Lily Magane****_ ¿Enserio te encanto? Lo agradecemos mucho, y si, yo tampoco quiero que muera una naranja nada más **Mirada asesina de Len** Jejeje, y bueno tampoco un Len_**

**_Yo: _Liech: Jejejeje, Ok, no, gracias por el alago, hace a uno sentirse bien.**

**_Len: _Sukoe: _Que bien que te gustase, pues aquí te tenemos el cap 2, espera el tres para el lunes_**

**_Yo: _Danny: _Pues aquí ya esta el cap 2, ya dije cuando actualizare, los lunes y viernes, para llevar 2 días de diferencia después de cada actualización de mi otro fic, espero te siga gustando esta historia_**

**_Len, Rin y Yo: GRACIAS POR LEER, POR CADA REVIEW QUE NO DEJES MUERE UNA INOCENTE BANANA, UNA INOCENTE NARANJA, UN POBRE HELADO, Y UN PRECIADO LEN._**

**_Sayonara, Matta Ne~~_**


	3. Capitulo 3: Ensayo!

_**Ya sé lo que me dirán varios, ¿No que actualizarías viernes y lunes?, pues si, pero me salio una súper tarea para entregar el martes, me pase desde el sábado haciéndola como mensa, pues no había hecho NADA, es por eso que tampoco publique cap de mi otro fic el sabado, y pues este cap de aquí lo acabo de terminar, espero les guste, y a ver si mañana publico algo de mi otro fic y el cap 4 de este.**_

_**Rin: Ahora que se disculpo Yuki-chan por la tardanza pasemos a lo que sigue.**_

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid aun no me pertenece lamentablemente, solo hago esto con fines no lucrativos, disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

-Tadaima- anunciaron los Kagene al llegar a casa.

-Okaerinasai- recibieron como respuesta por parte de la señora de esa casa-¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?-

-Muy bien mamá, hoy entraron dos nuevos compañeros a nuestro grupo- respondió Rilliane con una sonrisa –Por cierto qué en la tarde vamos a ir a casa de Mayu-chan a ensayar la presentación de música, ya que es para mañana-

-Ya veo, ¿Quieren que les lleve?- pregunto la mayor amablemente

-No es necesario, es que vamos a pasar por los nuevos, así que queremos ir caminando para que conozcan bien la ciudad- dijo algo nerviosa Rin

-Vale, les hablo cuando este la comida ahora mejor vayan a hacer sus deberes- con eso la señora se retiro a la cocina.

-Rilliane, ¿por qué no le dijiste a mamá quienes son nuestros nuevos compañeros?- le reprimió Rui.

-Por el mismo motivo por el que no dices que estas enamorada de Rei- recibió la pelinegra como respuesta de su hermanastra.

-¡QUÉ NO ME GUSTA REI!- grito a todo pulmón la oji-dorada

-Aja, como digas Oneesan, ahora con su permiso, voy a hacer mi tarea- dijo la rubia subiendo por las escaleras para evitar más preguntas y regaños.

Una hora después de la pequeña charla, la joven oji-azul bajo, al ser llamada por Rei y Rui para que se fueran ya, rápidamente se despidió de su madre y salió adelantándose inclusive a sus hermanastros, pues no quería que le preguntaran mas sobre lo sucedido un rato atrás, en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban en los departamentos donde residen los Vocaloid, de inmediato la rubia hablo.

-Rei, ve por Gakupo y Kaito , Rui ve por Gumi, Yuki, Luka y Miku, yo de mientras iré por Len y Meiko- con eso subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, viendo al doblar la esquina a Rei subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras.

Lentamente la rubia se acerca a la puerta 2, que es la del apartamento correspondiente a su hermano, pero antes de tocar escucha algo que no le permite hacerlo, sino que más bien se queda congelada.

-¡ESCUCHAME KAGAMINE!, ¡VAS A SALIR CON TETO, SÍ O SÍ, ES UNA ORDEN Y LA VAS A OBEDECER!- esa era la voz de su padre, ese hombre que fue el causante de su separación, aquel que ambos gemelos odiaban con toda el alma.

-¡NO PIENSO HACERLO, NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS!- _Yo solo quiero a Rin, y a nadie más, compréndelo padre, no importa lo que digas, no pienso cambiar de opinión, _pensó firmemente en su decisión el menor Kagamine.

_Len, no lo provoques, no me gustaría que te hiciese daño de nuevo ese hombre, _cruzo por la cabeza de Rilliane al escuchar la contestación de su amado.

-Eso es todo de momento, ya te dije que de esta no te libras, vámonos Kasane-san – escucho la rubia que se oía junto con pasos en dirección a la puerta, si no hacia algo rápido no solo su padre la vería, sino que Teto también, esto no podía estar peor.

En un ágil movimiento se coloco en la puerta de al lado, como si acabase de salir de ella, al mismo tiempo que su padre y Teto salían del apartamento de Len, por un momento la peli-roja le miro de reojo, mas de inmediato siguió, lo bueno fue que su padre no la vio, estaba segura la hubiera reconocido de inmediato, en eso noto como Allen miraba en la dirección donde se había ido ese señor, entonces ella decidió cubrirle los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- canturrio la rubia en el oído de él, causando que se estremeciera el chico.

-Eres la chica más hermosa del mundo- declaro Len mientras se giraba al tiempo que su hermana destapaba sus ojos, al estar de frente lentamente acercaron sus labios para concretar un beso lleno de pasión, el cual se profundizaba con cada segundo que pasaba, cuando se separaron por falta de aire la rubia tenía la cara toda roja, del mismo modo el chico y ambos poseían una sonrisas alegres, con algo de timidez y claro no podía faltar su incontenible paz que transmitían.

-Sera mejor ir por Meiko-Nee, sino podrían sospechar que no hice lo que dije que iba a hacer- dijo luego de unos segundos en silencio la rubia.

-Sí- con la afirmación por parte del varón, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta de Meiko, para después de que esta saliera, bajar al encuentro con los otros, que parecían algo impacientes, aunque si vieron bajar al padre de los Kagamine, sabrían el porqué de la tardanza.

-¿Cómo te fue Len-kun?- pregunto Miku de inmediato.

-No muy bien que digamos, quiere que salga con esa peli-roja de Kasane, pero ya le dije que no quiero, ustedes saben bien a quien quiero- ante la contestación de Len, Rin se sonrojo levemente, para la sorpresa de Yuki, Rei y Rui, pues ellos 3 no conocían la historia de los Kagamine para nada bien.

-Jajajajaja, sospechas confirmadas Luka-san, es quien creíamos- intento susurrar Gumi a la peli-rosada pero lo dijo un poco alto, lo suficiente para que todos le escucharan.

-Moo, Gumi, ¿lo tenias que decir tan alto?- dijo Miku algo molesta con la peli-verde.

-Gomenasai, se me fueron los decibeles- dijo algo nerviosa la aludida.

-Tranquila Negi-chan, que para decir susurros tu eres peor que Gumi-chan- dijo divertida Rin, si ya sabían quién era, no tenia porque ocultar su modo de hablar.

-Bueno… creo que ya deberíamos irnos, Mayu-chan nos debe estar esperando- anuncio Meiko para luego empezar a caminar en dirección a casa de Mayu.

Durante todo el trayecto Miku y Rilliane no habían dejado de pelear sobre lo escandalosa que era la peli-aqua, aunque cierto comentario de esta hizo que todos se detuvieran en seco mirándola acusatoriamente, pues no puedo haber dicho mejor frase que "Al menos no soy una incestuosa, ni estoy enamorada de mi hermano gemelo", eso sí que fue una gran tontería por parte de Miku, ahora Rin se encontraba toda roja y con lagrimas en los ojos, en un rápido movimiento solo previsto por su gemelo ella se fue corriendo a toda prisa sin mirar atrás, inmediatamente Allen le siguió, pues técnicamente ese comentario iba dirigido a ellos.

-Hatsune Miku, ve haciendo tu testamento, porque ahora sí que estas muerta~- canturreo la voz de Kaito en el oído de su novia.

-Idiota, me asustaste- le dijo la oji-aqua a su "amado novio" junto con un sape en media cabeza.

-Etto… ¿Seguimos?- pregunto Rui en un intento de relajar el ambiente, lo cual consiguió, al llegar a casa de Mayu, esta pregunto por Rilliane y Len, más los chicos solo dijeron que llegarían un poco más tarde, 15 minutos después de que la mayoría llegara, se presentaron los gemelos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, con un aura que transmitía paz y alegría, como solo ellos juntos podían hacer.

-Bien, es momento de ensayar, primero quiero que pasen Mayu y Gumi, a presentar su canción, suerte chicas- dijo Luka ahora que estaban todos.

Ambas chicas se pusieron en posición y empezaron a cantar la canción acordada, Promise de Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Rin.

**[Mayu]  
Al momento en que tocaste mi herida al fin  
Regresaron a mi ser las ganas de vivir  
Tu camino con, el mío se unió  
Como un ángel que del cielo entró a mi vida**

**[Gumi]**  
**El dolor que albergaba en mi corazón**  
**Anhelaba con urgencia una solución**  
**Fue cuando llegaste tu hasta mí**  
**Y sellamos con promesas ese día**

**[Mayu y Gumi]**  
**Hasta que mis lágrimas, vi desvanecer**  
**Tu luz sin fin, me dio tanta fe**

**[Gumi]**  
**Así que brillaré yo junto a ti**

**[Mayu]**  
**En abrazo de mutuo calor**

**[Mayu y Gumi]**  
**Esta atrevida emoción, amor**  
**Girará junto a las dos**  
**Hacia un futuro mejor**  
**Aquél resplandor; la luz que nos unió**  
**Toda duda aliviará.**  
**El mundo prejuicioso en que hoy, estás**  
**Sus barreras romperá, y un arcoíris saldrá.**  
**Con todo el corazón, te juro con honor**  
**Lealtad y protección**  
**Siempre amor...**

**[Gumi]**  
**Una página de esta historia que empezó**  
**El helado y despiadado viento arrancó**  
**"Sola no estarás", yo te dije así**  
**Palabras a las que soy adicta**

**[Mayu]**  
**Abriré mis alas y las extenderé**  
**Las verás al aletear una y otra vez**  
**Si un día esta voz, te llega a alcanzar**  
**Ya nada a lo cual temer existirá**

**[Gumi & Mayu]**  
**Esas memorias durarán, por la eternidad**  
**Si unimos hoy, nuestras almas ya**

**[Mayu]**  
**Con el color de la esperanza iré**

**[Gumi]**  
**Y un mañana unidas pintaré**

**[Gumi & Mayu]**  
**Llegaremos juntas más allá, lo sé**  
**Al unir tu corazón, conmigo en una canción**  
**Y quiero vivir, por siempre junto ti**  
**Nada nos separará.**  
**Hacia el bello cielo sin final, ahora**  
**Alzaremos tu y yo, las manos por nuestro amor**  
**Sé que va a cumplir, nuestro deseo al fin**  
**Ha de ser un día así**  
**Yo lo sé...**

**[Mayu y Gumi]**  
**Esta atrevida emoción, amor**  
**Girará junto a las dos**  
**Hacia un futuro mejor**  
**Aquél resplandor; la luz que nos unió**  
**Toda duda aliviará.**  
**El mundo prejuicioso en que hoy, estás**  
**Sus barreras romperá, y un arcoíris saldrá.**  
**Con todo el corazón, te juro con honor**  
**Lealtad y protección**  
**Siempre amor...**

Una vez terminaron de cantar las dos, todos les aplaudieron, pues lo hicieron bastante bien, lo suficiente para competir de manera justa con la versión original, en ese momento Luka miro a los Kagamine y con su melodiosa voz entono.

-Len, Rilliane, es su turno, ¿Ya saben que van a cantar?-

-Claro que sí, al final cantaremos…-dejo inconclusa la frase la rubia.

-Adolescence, esa es nuestra decisión- completo el menor Kagamine.

-En ese caso, pasen a presentarnos su canción de ya- les apuro Luka con emoción de volver a oír a los Kagamine en un dueto.

Ambos rubios se colocaron en esquinas contrarias de la habitación, para mientras la canción empezaba a transcurrir irse acercando lentamente, su plan es quedar abrazados al final.

**[Rin]  
El eterno baile que, nos juramos una vez  
De mentiras llenara nuestro corazón.  
Nuestro pelo danzará, rubio intenso brillará  
En un cortejo nupcial, rendidos al amor.**

**[Len]  
Temblando sin control, en nuestra cama**

**[Len con Rin a segunda voz]  
Tocas mi mano como si nos uniera un conjuro, de amor.**

**[Rin con Len a segunda voz]  
Advertidos por un extraño  
Al susurrar que todo acabó  
No quedará más que tu mirada de cristal  
Y dos almas en pedazos.  
[Len con Rin a segunda voz]  
Haremos tú y yo en el castillo  
Toda evidencia desaparecer  
Pues ya las campanas anuncian el final  
De nuestro pecado cruel.**

**[Len]  
Al poner, mis manos en aquél  
Espejo de cristal, todo parece irreal.**

**[Rin]  
¿En dos camas tú y yo, dormiremos desde hoy?  
Buenas noches duerme bien, te oí decir.  
Pero suavemente sé, que la puerta has de abrir  
Para al fin venir por mí, y no te detendré.**

**[Len]  
Tus dedos besaré, muy lentamente  
[Len con Rin a segunda voz]  
Aunque la urgencia de correr se apodere de mí ser, al final.**

**[Rin con Len a segunda voz]  
No apagues la luz todavía  
Me apena mucho la soledad  
La noche es oscura y mi almohada muy fría está  
Prefiero tu compañía.  
[Len con Rin a segunda voz]  
"Tengo miedo de que algo pase"  
Esa no es mi princesa de miel  
Tus lágrimas dicen cuanto me equivoqué  
Pero tu mirada pide más.**

**[Rin]  
A solas tu y yo, no existen papá y mamá  
Es solo un sueño más, una mentira.  
[Len]  
Entre mis sábanas mi calidez tú serás  
La que me desnude y yo haga temblar.**

**[Rin con Len en segunda voz]  
Encerrados y bajo llave  
Sin nadie que nos pudiera ver  
Nos comemos con la mirada sin percatar  
Que ya estamos sobre el otro.  
[Len con Rin a segunda voz]  
Excusándonos como niños  
Ya hemos apagado toda luz  
Con la condición de tu pelo no tocar  
O después alguien lo notará.  
[Rin con Len a segunda voz]  
El tiempo se ha detenido  
Hay dos personas amándose  
Con ritmos desenfrenados en el corazón  
Buscando la sincronía.  
[Len con Rin a segunda voz]  
Tu aliento roza mi cuerpo  
Suave centímetro a centímetro  
Quisiera pasar en tus brazos la eternidad  
Ser tu caballero para amar.**

Al terminar de cantar ambos rubios sonrieron triunfantes, pues había salido perfecto, en cambio Mayu, Yuki, Rui y Rei estaban más que sorprendidos pues esa canción sonaba exactamente igual a la original, no entendían nada de lo que sucedía pero sabían que si no les explicaban pronto se iban a desmayar, pues al no poder controlar Len un impulso había besado a Rin con pasión siendo correspondido como siempre con la misma emoción, sin olvidar el hecho de que su abrazo se fue afirmando más.

* * *

_**Las adaptaciones que puse no son de mi propiedad, sino de Emmanuel G.C., me las robe porque me dio pereza ponerme a adaptarlas yo, de que podía, podía, pero de por si ya había tardado mucho, la primera lo unico que le cambie fue los nombres de Rin y Miku por Mayu y Gumi respectivamente, osea Gumi canta lo de Miku, y Mayu lo de Rin.**_

_**Bien, puse un poco más de Twincest como recompensa por esperar, agradesco los reviews, nunca creí que juntaria tantos en un capitulo, muchas gracias a todos quienes me apoyan, se los agradezco de Kokoro, ahora bien, miren aquí **sacan un neutralizador de los que usan los hombres de negro y poniendose los lentes de sol, lo activa** Recuerdan cuando se les hizo tarde para el cap de su fic y nadie les hizo nada, pues aquí paso exactamente lo mismo.**_

_**Rin: Eso pasa por dejarla usar esa cosa, aun no entiendo como de dieron permiso.**_

_**Len: Dejala, al ratito se le pasara, ahora es momento de contestar los reviews**_

_**Rin: Sí, empieza tú Len...**_

_**Len:**_** anon: _Como lo pediste te contesto yo, que bien que te guste, gracias por las criticas positivas, esperamos disfrutases igual de este cap._**

_**Yo: **_**amy salas: _¿Lemmon? No lo había pensado, aunque creo que no, lo más a lo que llegare en este fic es Limme, si quieres Lemmon espera a que termine esta historia, que ya planeé una continuación qué sí va a tener Lemmon, pero de momento aun no nwn, y sobre lo de no dejar review, no te preocupes a mí me ha pasado también, según yo deje review y resulta que no ^^"_**

**_Rin: _Yo: _Tranquis, Len aun no se muere, aunque quizás eso no duere mucho tiempo **con las llaves de la aplanadora** pero que bien que te gustase, ojala también te guste este capi._**

**_Len: _Dannii-xD: _¿Como rayos supiste eso? Maldición de seguro fue muy predecible, y lo peor, te emociona eso T-T que desdicha, Yuki-chan puso otro beso mío con Rin por todos los comentarios de que gusto el twincest, yo que esperaba descansar un poco, no es que no me guste, pero me da vergüenza que se publique en internet._**

**_Yo: _Danny: _Pues aquí esta el siguiente cap, con más twincest y claro esta con más emoción xD, espero te gustase un poco._**

**_Rin: _Lily-chan: _Esperamos te gustase este capi, gomenasai por la tardanza, pero como siempre Yuki-chan dejo la tarea para el último momento ¬¬, pero pues ya intentaremos recuperar el ritmo, lo bueno es que en una semana y cacho ya hay vacaciones._**

**_Len: _Take Smiles: _Que bien que te gustase la historia, ojala este cap también te gustase._**

**_Yo: Ahora si alguien me quiere matar aun por la torpeza les aviso que tengo equipo de seguridad especial, dada por los hombres de negro **aparecen Gakupo y Ted con trajes negros** así que ni lo intenten si quieren seguir en este planeta ;D_**

**_Len, Gakupo, Ted, Rin y Yo: _****_GRACIAS POR LEER, POR CADA REVIEW QUE NO DEJES MUERE UNA INOCENTE BANANA, UNA BUENA NARANJA, UN POBRE HELADO, Y UN PRECIADO LEN._**

**_Rin: Y ahora también una barra de chocolate, sin la cual Yuki-chan no se inspira._**

**_Sayonara, Matta Ne~~_**


	4. Capitulo 4: Verdad alterada

**_YA SE QUE ME HAN DE QUERER ASESINAR, PERO TENGO UNA EXCUSA, ESTAS QUE SO SEMANAS MAS O MENOS, ME ENCONTRE SUPER CARGADA DE TRABAJOS, ACTIVIDADES, PROJECTOS Y DEMAS, PERO AHORA YA AL FIN SALI DE VACACIONES DE VERANO! YA SOLO ME QUEDA UN AÑO MAS DE SECUNDARIA nwn, PERO BUENO, PARA FESTEJAR QUE TERMINE CURSO LES TRAIGO ESTE CAP, Y JURO QUE DE MI OTRO FIC ACTUALIZO HOY EN LA NOCHE O A MAS TARDAR MAÑANA._**

**_Disclaimer: NI LOS VOCALOID, NI LOS UTALOID NI NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE (A excepcion de los padres de los Kagamine y el padre de los Kagene)_**

* * *

-¿ME PUEDE ALGUIEN EXPLICAR QUÉ RAYOS SUCEDE?- exclamó a todo pulmón Mayu, mientras los Kagene y la pequeña Yuki exclamaban un susurro de "alguien lo dijo".

-Etto… primero que los melosos terminen su beso… si es que sucede…- aclaró Miku recordando cuantas veces no habían pasado un buen rato los Kagamine besándose, aunque a la mayoría de los presentes les parecía normal, debido a todo el tiempo que habían compartido, para aquellos que no sabían nada, era de lo más incomodo, cuando finalmente los gemelos terminaron su beso, ambos cayeron en cuenta del lugar donde se encontraban, soltándose del agarre del otro y sonrojándose totalmente, eso sí que era vergonzoso.

-Pues bien, parece que al fin terminaron, ahora, les importaría explicar gemelitos- dijo Meiko, sabiendo que eso era decir demasiada información negativa para los aludidos.

-¡MEIKO-SAN!- gritaron a todo pulmón los reflejos, al ser técnicamente delatados con las palabras de la morena.

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso dije algo malo? O esperen, ya entendí, jejeje, chicos, si saben que se los digo por su gran parecido- contesto nerviosa la castaña.

-Aun así es algo incomodo- dijo Rin siguiéndole el juego a Meiko, simplemente se harían pasar por una pareja que fue separada, pero nunca se dejo de amar, y ahora que se reencontraban, volverían a ser tan unidos como antes.

-Pues etto… ¿Por dónde empezar?- dijo Rin tranquila – ¡Ya se!, Verán, yo ya conocía a los Vocaloid, hasta hace 2 años que mis padres se separaron como ya saben, pues bueno, en ese entonces Len y yo fuimos pareja, claro está, en secreto, pues no queríamos luego los problemas que tienen muchas parejas, por eso de que alguno sea famoso , _o en nuestro caso ambos ser famosos, _las únicas personas que sabían eran Meiko-Nee y los demás, pues ellos nos ayudaban a reunirnos, y pues ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, como falta poco para ser mayores de edad y decidir por nuestra cuenta, hemos decidido que no nos vamos a volver a separar sin importar que suceda- Los que no sabían la verdad tenían los ojos bien abiertos, pues no se imaginaban algo como eso, se esperaban cualquier cosa, inclusive amor a primera vista, aunque Rilliane decía no creer en este.

-Etto… ¿Cómo se conocieron?- pregunto inocentemente Yuki

-_Rayos, ahora que digo, no creí que alguien preguntara eso- _paso por la mente de la chica

-Pues fue curioso, yo había salido a dar una vuelta, pero una fanática, llamada Akita Neru, sí, la misma de nuestra clase, me reconoció y mientras escapaba choque con Rilliane, y como recompensa le invite algo, comenzamos a hablar, luego fueron más reuniones, que se convirtieron en citas, un día le invite a la mansión donde vivíamos todos los Vocaloid, conoció a los demás, se llevo bastante bien con todos, luego de algún tiempo pues note lo que sentía por ella, y curiosamente cuando se lo confesé, esperaba ser rechazado, pero al parecer el destino quiso que yo fuera correspondido, y de ahí empezamos a salir como pareja en secreto- aclaro Len, sabiendo que su hermana de seguro no se podría inventar algo creíble.

-Así es, eso fue lo que sucedió- confirmo la historia de su hermano la joven.

-Y nosotros les ayudaremos con su plan ¿Verdad chicos? Recuerden que principalmente los padres de ellos no se pueden enterar, porque conociendo al padre de Len, es algo como decirlo, estricto, pues quiere que él salga con estrellas famosas que le den más fama- agrego Meiko recordando que fue la relación de los rubios la que causo que sus padres se separan, pues su padre se puso como loco.

-Quizás solo la mamá de Rilliane lo pueda saber, después de todo ella siempre apoyo la relación de los chicos- les recordó Luka, pues así era, la madre a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con el incesto, tampoco planeaba separar a los chicos, pues al ser gemelos siempre necesitarían del otro, fuera como pareja o no, además que, con el trato que les daba su padre a los pequeños y a su ex esposa, cualquiera hubiese cometido incesto para olvidar aquello.

-Cierto, pero deben decirle que no comente nada al padre de Len, si es que le van a decir a la madre de Rilliane- agrego Hatsune, actuando como alguien de su edad por una vez.

-Chicos, creó que es hora de que vayan a casa, ya está empezando a oscurecer, y no quisiera andarán de noche por la calle-

-Es cierto, perdimos mucho tiempo en charlas, y casi ni ensayamos- agrego Yuki, pues ella ni siquiera canto.

-Cierto, aunque los que necesitaban ensayar para mañana, ya pasaron, que es lo importante, los demás podrán ensayar después- dijo Kaito, mientras Kamui asentía con la cabeza, dándole la razón al peli-azul.

-En ese caso, vayámonos de una vez- dijo Rui, mientras todos asentían.

-Hasta mañana Mayu- se despidieron todos

-Hasta mañana minna-san – respondió la aludida.

* * *

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, pero no un silencio tenso, sino uno muy cómodo, la mayoría iba en parejas, Rin y Len, Miku y Kaito, Luka y Gakupo, Rei y Rui, y detrás de ellos un trió de chicas, Gumi, Meiko y Yuki, nadie decía nada, pero eso lo consideraban lo mejor, una vez dejaron a los Vocaloid en la entrada a sus departamentos, y los gemelos rubios tuvieron su súper melosa despedida que la mayoría creyeron nunca terminaría, los Kagene siguieron su camino, en silencio, hasta que este fue roto por Rei.

-Rilliane, tendrás que hablar con tu madre, pues no creo que este bien que le mientas sobre eso, si dicen los chicos que ella puede ayudar, no veo porque ocultárselo- había hablado el joven, maduramente, como siempre.

-Tienes razón, pero déjenme esto a mí, ustedes no digan nada a ella, solo denme tiempo, para coger valor y decírselo ¿si?- pidió la joven rubia nerviosa.

-Esta bien, pero por favor, hazlo lo antes posible- respondió ahora la oji-dorada

-¡Claro!-respondió segura de si misma la oji-azul.

Después de eso el camino siguió en silencio, hasta que llegaron a casa, de inmediato Rin se encerró en su cuarto, pues no quería sus "hermanos" le molestasen con el tema de su relación con Len, solo bajo a cenar, rápidamente termino todo lo que le sirvieron y se retiro a su habitación, se metió a la ducha, se dio un relajante y largo baño, se puso su pijama y se metió a su cama, quedándose dormida al instante, soñando con su indebidamente amado gemelo.

* * *

**_BIEN, AHORA ME RETIRO, GOMEN POR NO PONER OTRO BESO ESCRITO, PERO ES QUE DE POR SI PLANEABA DEJAR EL CAP DONDE ESTA LA PRIMERA "RAYITA" NADA MAS QUE COMO QUE SE ME HACIA MUY CORTO Y DECIDI SEGUIRLE UN POCO MAS, AHORA ETTO,,, PUES CREO QUE LEN TIENE QUE CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS, PORQUE RIN ESTA EN QUIEN SABE DONDE Y YO MUERO DE SUEÑO, PORQUE ME LEVANTARON MUY TEMPRANO_**

**_Len: DONDE RAYOS TE METISTE RIN, PERO BUENO, LOS REVIEWS_**

**Dannii-xD : _Como quieres que no me avergüence, aunque al menos esta vez no describio un beso, aunque Yuki insinuo que si hubo por lo de "Despedida melosa" o como le haiga puesto, que ni m fije bien, pero enserio es vergonzoso que todos sepan lo que haces, sobre lo de Rui y Rei, conociendo a Yuki, claro que los pondra a hacer incesto, igual a Gumi y Gumo en un futuro (Yuki: LEEEEEEEN! NO SPOLEES A NADIE!) Ups, gomen por arruinar esa sorpresa aunque no he dicho mas parejas. Y no, no estas enferma, estas demente, igual que la pequeña Yuki._**

**_Reiku: Nee, Len ¿Te ayudo? Yuki me llamo solo para eso_**

**_Len: Onegaii, un review y un review._**

**_Reiku: Vale entonces...:_**

**Yo: _No te preocupes, no dejaremos morir el chocolate, aunque quizas yo me lo coma, gracias por el review nwn._**

**_Len: Ahora le contestare a...:_**

**Amy Salas: _ Tu, eres la que pregunto por el Lemmon, espero que enserio sea broma, Yuki-chan tiene una mente muy pervertida para su edad, T.T (Reiku: Te entiendo men, a mi me obligo a estar aqui, era eso o leer Lemmon Yaoi) Pero bueno, a Yuki le alegra te gustase el cap, y el al fin conocer a alguien como ella, que lee mientras se alista para la escuela por las mañanas._**

**_Reiku: Ahora es el turno de...:_**

**Danny: Si, la loca de mi prima Yuki puso la relacion de Rin y Len ahora OwO, espero no me haga algo parecido a mi algún dia, aunque conociendola es lo primero que hara.**

**_Len: El ultimo review es de...:_  
**

**ShelenyPrice: _Que bien que te encante, y que lo digas mucho nwn, es todo un alago para Yuki, por eso tampoco quiso contestar reviews, porque esta chiveada ;D_**

**_Yuki: Bien eso es todo, aunque por algunos comentarios de los chicos hoy tocara tortura :D, bueno habrán notado 2 cosas, primero cambie el rated K+ a T, no va a haber Lemmon, pero si Limme y mucha violencia, y segunda, en los reviews apareció para ayudar Reiku, Kagene Reiku el es algo así como mi primo, es un OC, y como la forma masculina de Yuki xD, el sera necesario en la continuación de este fic, pues creo que ya notaron con quien esta relacionado ¿verdad? y si no no arruinare la sorpresa.  
_**

**_Yuki, Len y Reiku: GRACIAS POR LEER, SI NO DEJAN REVIEW MUERE UN HELADO, UNA BANANA, UNA NARANJA, UN CHOCOLATE Y UN LEN KAGAMINE_**

**_Len: Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con lo ultimo._**

**_SAYONARA, MATTA NE~~_**


	5. Capitulo 5: Presentación en clase!

**_KONICHIWA, ETTO... SE QUE DIJE QUE PUBLICARÍA CAP DE MI OTRO FIC DESDE EL SÁBADO Y NO LO HE HECHO, PERO ES QUE ME HAN SALIDO UN MONTÓN DE CHORUS Y FANDUBS QUE HE DE ENTREGAR PARA ESTA SEMANA, ADEMAS QUE ESTOY APRENDIENDO A USAR EL MMD, LO CUAL REDUCE MI TIEMPO, EL CAP DEL OTRO FIC ESTA EN LA LAP GRANDE ASÍ QUE INTENTARE SUBIRLO MÁS AL RATO PUES AHORITA ES MUY TEMPRANO, PERO BUENO, ESTO LO ACABO DE ES ESCRIBIR, PUES NO DORMÍ "NADA" EN TODA LA NOCHE Y PUES AHORA MUERO DEL SUEÑO -O-, PERO PUES APROVECHE PARA ESCRIBIR ESTO, AUNQUE CREÓ QUE ES MÁS CANCIONES QUE NARRACIÓN, PERO YA QUÉ, LOS DEJO, Y GOMEN SI HAY MUCHAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA, PERO USE EL WORDPAD Y ESE PROGRAMA NO CORRIGE ORTOGRAFÍA Y PUES, USE LO POCO QUE SE DEL TEMA EN EL CAP ;A;._**

**_Disclamer: VOCALOID LAMENTABLEMENTE NO ME PERTENECE ;A; otra cosa que me deprime_**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en casa de la familia Kagene todos realizaron las actividades que hacian todas las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela, para que finalmente el trio de adolescentes salierán en dirección al colegio caminando alegremente, aquí es donde ahora la rutina de diario va a cambiar un poco, pues en vez de dirigirse directamente al instituto, van a pasar primero a los departamentos donde ahora residen los Vocaloid, esto a petición de Rilliane, que desea pasar más tiempo con su amado novio.

-Buenos días mi adorada princesa- saludó Len a Rin con una sonrisa y un delicado beso en los labios, el cual no duro más de 5 segundos -Buenos días Rui-san, Rei-san - agregó más formal

-Buenos días Kagene- saludarón los demás Vocaloid en general

-Bueno días minna-san - dijeron los peli-negros

-Buenos días Meiko-Nee, Negi-chan, Luka-Oneesan, Gakupo-Onessan, Yuki-chibi, Gumi-chan, Kaito-Nii, Allen-kun- saludo energetica la rubía pues se encontraba muy feliz esa mañana, para el asombro de cierto par de oji-dorados, que solian verla algo desanimada normalmente, en especial por las mañanas.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Miku, a lo que los demás asintieron con mucha energía.

Así se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, ahora sí con rumbo a la escuela, donde como siempre Mayu estaría esperandoles en la entrada con una sonrisa radiante, y tal como se predijo, así sucedio, la joven se encontraba esperando a sus amigos, lamentablemente, como a los Kagene se les hizo un poquito tarde, al momento de llegar al colegio, la campana toco, por lo cual todos se fueron a sus respectivas aulas, ese día al grupo con el mayor numero de Vocaloids en él, le tocaba a primera hora música, por lo cual la maestra seria Megurine Luka, quien estaba segura que muchos se encontraban sorprendidos de verla ahí, más aun porque llego junto a Len, Gumi, y para la sorpresa de todos con Mayu y el trío Kagene.

-Buenos días chicos, yo soy Megurine Luka, aunque creó que eso ya lo sabían, pero bueno, yo sere su profesora de música por un tiempo, espero no llevemos muy bien, y pues bueno, según tengo entendido hoy debían presentar duetos, ¿Verdad?- habló seria la peli-rosa, para despues sacar una lista -Bien, escogere a alguien al azar, y esa persona tendrá que pasar junto a su pareja a cantar su canción ¿Entendido?- todo los jovenes asintierón a lo que dijo la dama -Bien, primero que pase Akita Neru-

Ante la mención de su nombre, Neru se pusó de pie, al igual que lo hizo Teto, pues ellas 2 eran esquipo, y estaban decididas a demostrar que era las mejores, aun más ahora que Kagamine Len, su amor platonico no tan platonico, estaba observandolas.

-¿Qué planean cantar?- cuestiono la maestra.

-Vamos a cantar...-empezo Kasane dando un momento de duda.

-Akatsuki Arrival, de Hatsune Miku y usted maestra- concluyo Neru, con una sonrisa socarrona, pues esa canción era muy difícil.

**[Teto]**

**Mas allá de esta barda de alambres de púas, **

**apuntando hacia una gran meta, ambas estamos compitiendo.**

**Las palabras son innecesarias,**

**como rivales solo tenemos que mirar de lado el rostro de la otra.**

**[Neru]**

**Mientras damos ánimos a la otra,**

**incluso si la distancia entre nosotras esta al alcance de la mano,**

**Nosotras nunca nos daremos las manos, **

**ya hemos dado el debido reconocimiento a la otra.**

"**Nadie será capaz de reemplazar tu lugar en mi corazón"**

**[Teto]**

**Juntas correremos, aprenderemos, envidiaremos, **

**después perseguiremos la espalda de la otra,**

**Y cuando estemos hombro con hombro, **

**diremos con una sonrisa "Esto no fue tan difícil después de todo".**

**[Neru]**

**Diciendo: "No hay fin aun" en un suspiro, **

**nos miraremos la una a la otra como un enemigo en el primer momento.**

**Cuan misterioso es, que desde ese entonces nos volvimos franca y sincera con la otra.**

**[Teto]**

"**¿Los recuerdas?"**

**[Neru]**

"**Los recuerdo"**

**[Ambas]**

"**Esos días en los que solíamos caminar juntas"**

**[Teto]**

**Tropezando de vez en cuando, seguí corriendo hacia al frente**

**Que casi podría alcanzar el cielo nocturno, **

**aunque es probable que desaparezcas de mi lado...**

**[Neru]**

"**¿Por qué estas mirando hacia el cielo con esos ojos tan tristes?"**

**[Teto]**

**A pesar de que estas corriendo hacia el futuro, **

**no debes dudar ni por un segundo de mis capacidades.**

**Pero, al parecer, ya no puedo alcanzarte, no importa lo mucho que corra.**

**[Neru]**

"**Estaba bromeando cuando dije que yo gané, debes sonreír ahora y dejar de llorar.**

**Lo has intentado tan duro por alcanzar tu meta ¿No?"**

**[Teto]**

"**No voy olvidar"**

**[Neru]**

"**...Esta bien olvidar"**

**[Teto]**

"**Tu brillante figura"**

**[Neru] **

"**Mi existencia"**

"**No mires atrás, a penas estas a la mitad de tu viaje"**

**[Teto]**

**Miraré hacia adelante entonces,**

**es doloroso, pero si es lo que quieres que haga...**

**[Ambas]**

**Quería que te quedaras conmigo y **

**también quería que estuviéramos juntas para siempre**

**Cuando salí corriendo sin siquiera descansar, **

**comencé a creer que realmente estábamos juntas.**

**Así que ¿Por qué sigo gritando y preguntado por que,**

**por que, por que, descontroladamente?**

**La distancia entre nosotras esta tan solo al alcance de mi mano.**

**Juntas correremos, aprenderemos, envidiaremos,**

**después perseguiremos la espalda de la otra,**

**Y cuando estemos hombro con hombro, **

**diremos con una sonrisa "Esto no fue tan difícil después de todo".**

**A pesar de que estas corriendo hacia el futuro, **

**no debes dudar ni por un segundo de mis capacidades.**

**Pero, al parecer, ya no puedo alcanzarte, no importa lo mucha que corra.**

**No voy a olvidarte – Jamás olvidaré al mejor rival que he tenido.**

-Muy bien chicas- felicito la peli-rosa, aunque en realidad la canción les había salido horrible, pues la voz de la peli-roja era demasiado chillona, mientras que la chica de coleta, tenia una voz demasiado inexpresiva -Aunque creó deberían intentar canciones que se acoplen más a sus voces- con esto la peli-rosa volvio su vista a la lista, y nombro a más personas que pasaron a cantar, hasta que finalmente fue él turno de los Kagamine, más cuando Luka pregunto que canción cantarían ellos solo sonrieron enigmaticos y luego Rin hablo

-Vamos a cantar... Juvenile, original de Kagamine Rin y Len- dijo la rubía ante la sorpresa de todos, inclusive de Luka, Mayu, Rui y Rei, pues el día anterior habían ensayado otra canción, aunque en parte esperaban algo así, pues Teto estaba en su clase, y bien podía chismearle al padre de los chicos, si se llegaba a repetir lo de la clase anterior, entonces los chicos esperaron la señal de la maestra para empezar a cantar

**[Rin]**

**Apenas supe que soy una loca adicta a tí**

**Y adoro como me enamoras cada día más.**

**Apenas supe que soy una loca adicta a tí**

**Y amo como me enamoras cada día más.**

**[Len] [Entre los * canta con Rin]**

**Somos Len & Rin**

**Estamos aquí**

**Juntos hasta el fin**

**Unidos en *esta nueva canción***

**[Rin]**

**Dame tu mano otra vez**

**Y mírame sin tímidez**

**Quiero ya descubrir**

**Que es lo que siento yo por tí.**

**Si tú me abrazas no me iré**

**Y sin voltearme te diré**

**Una tierna velada, tendrás tu junto a mí, amor.**

**[Len-Rap]**

**La chica más~ bonita de la clase**

**Persuadiré para que su e-mail me pase**

**No pierdo la fe, que ella me mire también**

**Y en el futuro algo lindo nos ocurra tal vez.**

**Debo de reconocer que soy apuesto**

**Pero hago mi esfuerzo, y cuido mi aspecto**

**Aunque soy algo bajo de estatura lo acepto**

**Pero me queda mucha juventud y eso es un reto.**

**Más todavía es algo rara toda esta situación**

**Yo la amo y quiero que paseemos juntos los dos.**

**Oye! espera! ¿a quién miras tanto?**

**¿Por que no dejas de mirar a ese chico aquél?**

**Quién las entiende ella es a veces tierna y otras no sé**

**Pero es mi linda dama con un corazón super fiel**

**Que a pesar de todo cambio es dulce como la miel**

**Por eso quiero a su lado permanecer.**

**[Rin]**

**En tus ojos lo puedo ver**

**Sé que me amas tu también**

**No requiero más porque tú todo me lo das.**

**¿Podrías enseñarme hoy**

**La dulce magia del amor?**

**Así podre darte, mi frágil corazón, sin más.**

**Apenas supe que soy una loca adicta a tí**

**Y adoro como me enamoras cada día más.**

**[Rin-Rap]**

**Me dijo~ que linda yo soy**

**Lo divertida, e inolvidable que me encontró**

**Y se me acercó (seguro quiere seducirme)**

**Y yo solo le digo "ok" para ponerme a pensar.**

**Es un chico galán (creo que es un poco pequeño)**

**Estudioso y más (a veces infantil yo creo)**

**Más no tengo reclamos que hacer al final**

**Y creo que podría llegarlo a querer por igual.**

**Podría ser que yo lo quiera pero debo aceptar**

**Que ese chico atleta también luce genial**

**O ese chico que entre todas es el más popular**

**¿A quién este destino agridulce me guiará?**

**No he conocido~ al indicado tal vez**

**¿Serás acaso tú quien a éste corazón le haga bien?.**

**A las estrellas un deseo yo les formularé**

**Ayúdenme a elegir.**

**[Rin]**

**Dame tu mano otra vez**

**Y mírame sin tímidez**

**Quiero ya descubrir**

**Que es lo que siento yo por tí.**

**Si tú me abrazas no me iré**

**Y sin voltearme te diré**

**Una tierna velada, tendrás tu junto a mí, amor.**

**[Len-Rap]**

**El amor es algo raro y también loco**

**La mayoría a esta edad no lo entiende ni un poco**

**Mi corazón me dice "Quiero verla" cada vez más alto**

**Y No me rendiré por nada yo le quiero cantar.**

**Permíteme ser al que elijas tú para amar**

**No tienes otra elección, yo te quiero en verdad**

**Deja de andar buscando amor por ahí**

**Todo lo que tu necesites yo te daré.**

**[Rin-Rap]**

**Chico lindo dime a qué estás jugando**

**Todo lo que me has dicho ya de moda ha pasado**

**Detesto las obligaciones yo hago lo que quiero**

**Soy dueña de tener si quiero muchos pasatiempos.**

**Regresaría, pero que tal si me equivoco**

**Yo suelo darlo todo siempre cuando me enamoro.**

**¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no soy Tsundere! (Len dice "OK")**

**¡Me vale lo que me quieras decir!**

**[Rin]**

**Aunque peleamos sin parar**

**Nos fascinamos sin igual**

**Todo el día yo estoy, pensando solamente en tí.**

**Prometo no mirar atrás**

**Lo nuestro no terminará**

**Ha comenzado así, nuestra mutua atracción, amor.**

**[Len]**

**¡Pero vamos!**

**¿Como iva a adivinar?**

**¡Saltando, saltando!**

**Vamos unidos a seguir.**

Una vez ambos rubios terminaron la canción, se sonrieron mutuamente, pues inclusive habían imitado algunas partes de la canción, y en esta ocasión a diferencia del ensayo de día anterior, Rilliane había cantado con un tono un tanto más grave, para evitar alguien notara que la canción era con los cantantes originales, aunque casi todo mundo desconociera eso.

-Muy bien chicos, les felicito, les salio excelente, sobre todo porque usaron una canción que queda perfecta con su voz.

-Muchas gracias Megurine-sensei- agradecieron los jovenes mientras se retiraban a sus asientos, al tiempo que Luka seguía con las presentaciones.

Mientras esto sucedía, una mirada llena de rencor se posaba sobre la rubia, que sonreía alegremente junto a Len, Gumi, Rui, Mayu y Rei, cosa que molestaba de sobre manera a la espia, quien no era nada más ni nada menos qué Kasane Teto, la peor pesadilla de Rin, ahora planeando como alejar a Rilliane de todos para vengarse de esa estupida, pues a kilometros se notaba que Allen sentia algo por esa chica.

* * *

**_SÍ, VOLVI A USAR ADAPTACIONES QUE NO ME PERTENECEN, LA DE JUVENILE ES DE EMMANUEL G.C Y LA DE AKATSUKI ARRIVAL ES DE... LA MERA VERDAD NO ME ACUERDO LA SAQUE DE LA WIKIA **SE TALLA LOS OJITOS**_**

_**PUES BUENO, ESO FUE EL CAPI 5, HECHO EN UNA NOCHE DE INSOMNIO, PERO YA QUE, AHORA ME IRÉ A DORMIR AUNQUE SON LAS 7:31 A.M., ETTO... LOS REVIEWS LOS CONTESTAREMOS POR MP MÁS AL RATITO, PUES LA MERA VERDAD, ESTOY SUPER CANSADA, Y RIN Y LEN SIGUEN DORMIDOS, SAYO MINNA-SAN**_

**_DEJA REVIEW O SI MUERE UN LEN KAGAMINE, UNA NARANJA, UN HELADO, UNA BANANA Y UN CHOCOLATE._**


	6. Capitulo 6: El plan de Teto

**_HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS, SI YA SÉ QUE ME TARDE DEMASIADO, PERO ES QUE POR ALGÚN RARO MOTIVO, LAS VACACIONES ME QUITAN LA INSPIRACIÓN, ADEMAS DE REDUCIR MI TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR EN EL ORDENADOR ;A; Y LO PEOR QUE YA SOLO ME QUEDAN DOS SEMANAS DE VACACIONES, Y SIGO CON DEMASIADO SUEÑO TODAVÍA OWO, BUENO YA NO ME PIENSO ESCUSAR MÁS EXCEPTO QUÉ OTRA VEZ ESTOY SIN INTER ;A; ULTIMAMENTE SE ME VA MUY SEGUIDO._**

**_Disclaimer: VOCALOID LAMENTABLEMENTE NO ME PERTENECE, Y TAMPOCO CREO QUE LO HAGA A MENOS QUE ME GANE LA LOTERIA NACIONAL QwQ_**

* * *

-Oye Teto, y si simplmente le dices al padre de Len, para qué los separe, después de todo, el quiere que te comprometas con Len, así que de seguro te ayuda- dijo simplemente la rubia de coleta- Eso es lo más inteligente que puedes hacer-

-Tienes razón Neru-chan, no se ni para que me complico tanto, si la solución estaba justo frente a mí, por eso digo que eres una genio, y la mejor amiga que podría llegar a tener en todo el universo- hablaba la peli-roja mientras un aura de fuego se formaba a su alrededor y sus ojos soltaban unos pequeños destellos -¡Nada ni nadie impedira que Kagamine Len sea mío-

-Bien Teto, ahora mejor vamos al salón, porque acaba de tocar la campana, y si no nos apuramos nos castigaran, además toca deportes, no debes dar una mala impresión a lo Vocaloid, para que accedan a ayudarte en algún momento que necesites de ellos- con esto Neru jaló a la oji-roja para que se apresurara, antes de que tuvieran problemas serios.

Cuando las 2 chicas llegarón al patio con sus uniformes deportivos se dieron cuenta de que Meiko apenas iba a nombrar lista, ambas suspirarón aliviadas en ese momento, pues no tendrían falta, al menos no por ese día, una vez la castaña termino de nombrar lista pidio formaran equipos de 6 pues iban a jugar Voleibol, los equipos se formarón y fueron compitiendo entre sí hasta que solo quedarón 2 equipos en la competencia, uno era el de Teto, Neru y algunos compañeros más, y el otro era el de nuestros querido amigos, Rin, Rui, Mayu, Gumi, Len y Rei, empezarón el partido bastante parejos, pero gracias a un pequeño movimiento por parte de los gemelos Kagene, siendo respaldados por Allen y Rilliane al ser devuelto a duras penas el lanzamiento de los peli-negros, la victoria fue para el equipo de "Los 6 invencibles", nombre que se habían puesto cuando Meiko ordeno que cada equipo eligiera un nombre.

-Muy buen juego Len, Gumi- había dicho Teto, ignorando al resto del equipo.

-Lo mismo decimos de vosotros- respondio seca Gumi para luego girarse a sus amigos, siendo seguida por Allen que no dijo ni una palabra.

-Esto no esta bien, pero ya veran, ahora mismo hablare con el padre de Len para que haga algo- decía furica la peli-roja a su amiga para después sacar su telefono, y alejarse del lugar para que nadie la descubriese, Neru solo suspiro y siguió a su amiga, lo que ninguna de ellas sabía, es que cierta castaña había escuchado su conversación y se encargaría de hablar con los demás para que por este día Rilliane, Mayu, Rui y Rei se fueran antes, para no levantar sospechas.

A la hora de la salida Meiko llego al aula de los gemelos, y en cuanto estos salierón se llevo a todo el grupo de 6 a un aula vacia, donde ya había llevado a todos los demás, pues esta situación si que era importante, y no se podía tratar tan a la ligera, por cualquier cosa cerro el salón con seguro.

-Meiko, ¿Puedes explicarnos que pasa?- pregunto algo impaciente Miku

-Pues bien, hoy cuando el grupo de Rin y Len se retiro a los vestidores, Teto y Neru no se fueron con los otros, y escondiendome logre descubrir porque, resulta que Neru va a hablar con el padre de Len, el motivo quizás sea porque este no ha hecho absolutamente NADA con ella- dijo la castaña -Y pues, pensando en una solución para evitar problemas llegue a la siguiente conclusión, Rilliane, Mayu, Rui, y Rei, por el día de hoy deberan irse antes que nosotros de la escuela y así hasta que pase el momento, osea que aparezca el padre de Len, ¿Comprenden todos?-

Todos asintieron a lo dicho por la castaña, no podían creer que eso estuviera pasando, pero ya que lo vivian, debían afrontarlo de la mejor manera posible, pues sino no tenían otra solución para este desastre, antes de salir al aula Rin y Len se dieren su melosa despedida, un apasionado beso y un fuerte abrazo, ademas de unas palabras que para cualquier chica romanticona serían lo más hermoso del mundo.

-Hasta mañana minna-san- se despidieron entre sí al mismo tiempo todos, y los que saldrían primero lo hicieron, esperando no fuera por demaciado tiempo.

-_¿Que planeara hacer Kasane con todo su dramita? Len no la quiere, de eso estoy segura, inclusive sospecho que a Len le desagrada esa malvada peli-roja, pero bueno mejor no pienso más en eso de momento, ahora lo importante es como decirle a mamá que me he encontrado con mi gemelo y además que aun tengo una relación con él, pero lo más importante, sin que mis hermanastros se enteren de la verdad de mi relación, ah, es demasiado para mi cerebrito, aunque creó que el día de hoy le dire todo a mi madre, solo debo esperar el momento indiado-_ se debatía internamente la ojiazul, aunque para su suerte nadie se dio cuenta de su estado, o le hubiese ido muy mal a ella, porque le habrían bombardeado de preguntas para saber el motivo de su estado pensativo

* * *

**_Espero les haiga gustado aunque sea un poco el cap, y de nuevo gomen por la demora, mi imaginación a muerto_**

**_Rin: Ya Yuki-chan, mejor vete a practicar la canción, yo y Len nos encargamos_**

**_Yo: Bien, por cualquier cosa os dejo a Reiku-kun_**

**_Reiku: Oye, pero yo también quería ensayar algo_**

**_Len: Déjales Reiku, ya ensallaremos más adelante, yo también queria._**

**_Reiku: Pues entonces contesta rápido los reviewa Len-kun **empujandolo de la espalda**_**

**_Len: Ok, veamos que hay por aquí_**

**_SessKagome and Shade Shaw: Bien, sobre las canciones, cuando no este el inter de gay las cortamos OwO, porque en cualquier momento se pude ir de nuevo OwO, ademas que ahorita hay poco tiempo xD, pero bueno ya que._**

**_Amy Salas: Bien, como fue tu cumpleaños y por tu boquita, Yuki esta enfrazcada en hacerte un Lemmon, y eso me trae problemas a mí, porque me pone de protagonista, y bueh, a Yuki tambien suele darle pereza conectarse en ocasiones, por eso comenta como anonimo o así, pero bien, aquí ta el otro cap_**

**_Dannii-xD: Pues ahora ya sabes el plan de Teto, y no me gusta para nada ¬¬# Matare a Yuki por sus ideas que me menten en problemas siempre, etto, Yuki es una fanduber, pero aun así no es para nada buena, y eso lo deja ella escrita **mostrando una nota de "Ni se te ocurra decir que canto lindo, NO ES CIERTO, Cariños Yuki-chan"** y ahora, pues bien, gracias por la banana, y Rin agradece la naranja, y ni creas que dormimos tanto la ultima vez, nos dormimos como a las 4 am, que Yuki se quede sin bateria en la lap y se fue a conectarla a la sala, y pues, Bye._**

**_Rin y Reiku: Muy bien Len, ahora solo queda una cosa_**

**_Rin, Len y Reiku: DEJA UN REVIEW SI TE GUSTO, SI NO IGUAL, POR CADA REVIEW QUE NO DEJES MUERE UN HELADO, UNA NARANJA, UNA BANANA, UNA BARRA DE CHOCOLATE Y UN LEN KAGAMINE_**

**_Len: De nuevo lo digo, no toy de acuerdo con lo último._**

**_Rin: Sayonara, hasta otra ;D_**


End file.
